


For the Glory of Sport: a Supergirl Rhapsody on the Winter Olympics

by twtd



Series: For the Glory of Sport [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/F, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: "I wasn't expecting to see another American around here," Alex said. What she meant was, "I didn't want to see another American around here." It wasn't a tourist bar or a bar that was pretending to be a tourist bar for 14 days. It was down a random side street and Alex had found it by accident during her last visit to PyeongChang for a test event. She'd hoped it would remain her secret, but obviously, that wasn't the case.All of the Super Fam are at the Winter Olympics.The main part of this story is complete, but I'm adding extra, stand-alone scenes at the end.





	For the Glory of Sport: a Supergirl Rhapsody on the Winter Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me saying I wasn't going to write it. Then it was an "outline" where Alex and Maggie had sex every other scene. Then it was the line, "I'm not hitting on Tanith White." Now, it's grown into this. 
> 
> I really love watching the Olympics. This is the story about them that I wasn't going to write.

“Is this seat taken?” Alex was so surprised to hear another person speaking English that she nearly spat out her beer. It only took her a second to recover, and then she turned to the other woman and made a gesture that loosely translated into, “Yeah, sure,” and “where the hell did you come from?” at the same time. 

Alex finally swallowed her beer. "I wasn't expecting to see another American around here," Alex said. What she meant was, "I didn't want to see another American around here." It wasn't a tourist bar or a bar that was pretending to be a tourist bar for 14 days. It was down a random side street and Alex had found it by accident during her last visit to PyeongChang for a test event. She'd hoped it would remain her secret, but obviously, that wasn't the case. 

"Sorry I'm crashing your party," the other woman said before she offered her hand, "Maggie Sawyer." 

Alex shook her hand in returns, "Alex Danvers." Maggie motioned for a beer by pointing to Alex's. Alex hoped Maggie would leave her in peace after that, but it wasn't to be. 

"So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Maggie asked. 

"Trying to find some peace and quiet before the crazy starts tomorrow," Alex said. She rolled her glass between her hands. It wasn't meant to be a dig, but it came out like one. Maggie just laughed. 

"So what's the crazy all about?" she asked. Alex looked over at Maggie for the first time since she sat down. She was really attractive. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Amazing dimples. There was no question she was Alex's type. Alex couldn't afford that kind of distraction right now. This was easily one of the most important weeks of her life. She couldn't be distracted by a pretty girl. 

Alex cleared her throat. "My sister is going to win a gold medal tomorrow. That's what the crazy is about," As soon as Kara won, the press was going to be all over her. She looked like the perfect girl next door and she was going to have a gold medal around her neck. They wouldn't be able to resist. Throw in another Olympian as a sister, and Kara was catnip. At least Alex had an excuse to skip almost all of the parties. 

"You're confident about that," Maggie said as she raised an eyebrow. Alex knew it sounded like bad luck, but she had always been able to predict when Kara was on and when she wasn't. She guessed it came from being sisters. 

"If you saw her qualifying runs today, you'd understand. She's," Alex paused and shook her head, "right now, she can do no wrong." 

"I wish I could be that confident about my matches." Of course, Maggie was an Olympian too. Everyone in this town right now was probably an Olympian. 

"What'd you do or play or whatever?" It seemed like the polite thing to ask. She said matches, so Alex was pretty sure it was either curling or hockey. There weren't many team sports to pick from in the winter. Maggie didn't look like the curling type. 

"Hockey." Yup. Alex was right. For some reason, it made Maggie even hotter. "We play Finland in the semi-final in a couple of days. We should beat them, but should doesn't mean anything on game day." Maggie sipped her beer. "That's why I'm here. To clear my head a bit, to get away from the 'crazy' as you call it." 

"So why here?" Alex asked. It was what she had wanted to ask all night. How had Maggie found her bar of all places?

"Heard about it from a friend of a friend who probably heard about it from one of their friends. I think she heard about it from some luger. Now that's a crazy sport. Can you imagine going on the most terrifying sled ride of your life and then doing it again?" Maggie shuddered and looked over at Alex. 

Alex was blushing. "It's the rush. That's why you do it. We're all adrenaline junkies."

Maggie's eyes went wide. "Oh damn, you're the luger, aren't you?" 

"Yeah," Alex wanted to order another beer but knew she shouldn't. She pulled out her money to pay for her drink and stood. "Well, hockey player Maggie, enjoy your drink and good luck."

"You too," Maggie echoed. 

Alex turned back to her, "I don't need luck," Alex was cocky to the last as she sauntered out of the bar. Maggie wondered if she was gay. She wondered if Google knew. After that display, Maggie needed to find out.

***

Kara still couldn’t believe she’d won. The gold medal hung heavy around her neck as she walked into the surprisingly nice broadcast studio. She wished Alex could be there with her, holding her hand, but Alex had training runs today. At least this time their schedules had worked out where they could see each other compete. Between Alex’s World Cup races and Kara’s Dew Tour competitions, they were often competing at the same time, continents away from each other.

But Alex had taken time out of her pre-race preparations to come to both of Kara’s runs, the qualifying, and the medal run. She had been there to wrap her arms around Kara in celebration, and she had cried almost as much as Kara when they played the National Anthem at the medal ceremony. There was no way Kara was going to be anywhere else than at Alex’s side when she won her own gold medal. She’d be there at the sliding center for both nights of Alex’s runs.

All of that was in the future though. Right now, she was stuck in hair and makeup right before an interview with Lena Luthor. The Lena Luthor. The Lena Luthor she’d had a crush on for over a year. Kara had first caught a glimpse of her as she flipped between channels one early morning. She had woken up and not been able to go back to sleep, so she had checked out what normal people watched at seven in the morning. It turned out it was Lena Luthor. Then Kara had gone out and crushed the competition and a tradition was born. 

The hair and makeup people finally released Kara, and she was quickly ushered over to a couch. She was in the process of sitting when Lena finally appeared. Somehow, Kara’s legs slipped out from under her. 

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Lena asked as she automatically reached out to try to stop Kara’s fall, and oh, her voice really did sound exactly like that. It was no use though. Kara ended up sprawled across the couch, face red with embarrassment. 

Kara buried her face in her hands as she righted herself. “I’m fine, I promise. Alex would say I can only remember which way is up when I’m upside down,” Kara said as she patted herself down and the hair guy rushed back out and put everything back in order. 

“Please tell me you aren’t going to put that on Instagram or anything.” Kara tried to joke, but it came out as a plea. 

“We would never do that. Our Twitter fan base is much larger,” Lena smiled gently, “but don’t worry, we’ll keep it between you and me and the other fifty people here.”

Kara was blushing again. “Great. Thanks,” she said, “Alex would never have let me live that down.” 

“Alex is your sister, right?” Lena asked, “she’s competing in luge?” Kara wanted the question to be a sign that Lena was genuinely interested in her, but it was probably just background, to see how she reacted to the mention of her also Olympian sister. Kara couldn’t imagine being anything other than incredibly proud. 

"Right, yeah," Kara smiled as she said it, but it was getting close to airtime, and Kara started to fidget. Lena reached over and placed a hand on Kara’s. It made Kara’s pulse skyrocket. 

“Don’t worry,” Lena said, “I’ll make this as painless as possible.” 

“Th- thanks,” Kara had to clear her throat. “You’ve, um, you know, you’ve been my good luck charm for the past year.” Kara could not believe she had just said that. “I mean, your show. Your show has been my good luck charm.” Kara scratched at the back of her neck. “I, uh, I happened to catch an episode and then I crushed it, so…” Kara shrugged. “Now I watch on competition mornings.” She really, really needed to shut up. 

“The time zone difference between here and the US airing must make it hard. We’re taping in the evening here.” Kara blessed Lena for rolling with her weird revelation. 

“Oh, yeah, I get Mike to record it for me,” Oh, this was not getting any less weird or embarrassing. 

“And Mike is?” Lena leaned forward she if the answer were incredibly important to her. 

“He’s my assistant,” Kara replied. 

“That’s good. That you have someone to help like that.” Lena straightened her skirt. 

Before either could say anything else, the director started counting them down, and the interview officially started.

***

Winn sat on the bar on the top on of the hill. It was his last jump and then it was all over. He knew already that he didn’t have a chance to win, but it wasn’t about that. It was about doing your best, and not falling on your face. He had done this a thousand times. He wasn't going to fall on his face.

Winn straightened his skis one last time, waited for the beeps, then pushed off from the bar. 

He knew right away that it was going to be a great jump. He could feel it in his bones. He got to the end of the ramp and he jumped with all of his might, sailing through the air like it wasn't even there. He saw the green line, the one he had to pass to win, painted on the snow in front of him. He wasn't going to make it.

His skis hit the ground and as soon as he stopped, he looked around for his score. 100 meters even. Winn roared with victory. It wasn't anywhere close enough to win, but it was farther than he had ever jumped in his life. He had a new personal record and he got it at the Olympics. It was the best day ever.

***

"So, where were you last night?" Kate plopped down on the bench next to Maggie, red hair falling forward into her face before she pushed it back. They were about to start practice and Maggie really didn't need the coach knowing she hadn't been in her room sleeping the night before. Astra was scary when she was mad. Astra was scary when she wasn't mad.

Maggie hissed, "Shhhh," as she looked around to see who might be able to overhear them. When she determined they were alone enough, she turned back to Kate. "I went to that bar Pamela was talking about, the little hole in the wall," she said in a low voice. 

"Was it everything she made it out to be? Worth the trip?" Kate yawned. No matter how long she played, 6am practice was still rough. She preferred the night. 

"Yeah, I met the luger. The one Pamela's friend mentioned," Maggie smirked. "The beer was mediocre, but she was worth the trip." 

"Don't tell me you scored. Coach really will kill you if you were up all night," Kate looked around again just to be sure. Sometimes Coach would just appear without warning like she was hovering over the ground. It was uncanny. 

"No, I didn't score, but damn." Maggie pulled out her phone and opened her web browser to where she had looked Alex up. She pulled up a picture and handed the phone to Kate. "The picture doesn't capture the attitude." It was an official picture of Alex, a headshot and a body shot blended together. Her skin-tight racing suit didn't leave much to the imagination. 

Kate took a long look, not giving up the phone until Maggie elbowed her in the ribs. "You're right, damn." Kate opened a new tab and started typing. 

“What’re you doing?” Maggie tried to get her phone back but Kate’s arms were too long. 

“I’m looking up the luge schedule where we can go.” Maggie practically tackled Kate to get her phone back. 

“We are not stalking her,” Maggie said. 

Just then, Astra dropped her head down between them. They both startled. “Ladies, I don’t care who you’re talking about. Put the phone away and get out on the ice.” 

Astra smirked. There was no way she was going to tell them they had been drooling over her niece’s adoptive sister. It would be more fun when they found out on their own.

***

There was so much champagne. Kara wondered if it was possible to get alcohol poisoning just from drinking champagne, because if so, she was at least halfway there. She normally didn’t drink so much, but people kept handing her flutes and bottles and plastic cups full of it, and she couldn’t say no. It would be rude. So she just kept drinking.

She was so drunk, she thought she saw Lena Luthor walking straight toward her. She thought she saw Lena Luthor right in front of her. She thought she saw Lena Luthor reaching out to touch her. Kara swayed a bit on her feet and Lena reached out to steady her. 

Oh. There was no way she was drunk conjuring that. But Lena’s hand on her bicep was too soft to be real. It was all very confusing. 

“Kara,” Lena shouted over the music, “Kara, I think you need to sit down.” Lena had to steady here again as she tried to nod. 

“You know, that’s a great idea. You’re very smart. I watch your show, so I know. You’re very smart and you have the best ideas.” 

Lena chuckled. “Maybe we should get you back to your room instead?” Lena flung one of Kara’s arms across her shoulders, and looked for the exit. 

“Noooo. No. No no no,” Kara shook her head. It made the room spin, so she stopped. “Can’t go back. Is too late,” Kara tried to whisper. 

“And why is it too late?” Lena managed to guide them out of the door, but after that, she was at a loss, particularly if they weren’t going back to the athletes’ village.

“Alex’ssss first race is tomorrow. Can’t wake her up. Nope. She needs her sleep if she’s gonna win,” Kara whispered like someone getting enough sleep was a state secret. 

“Well, alright then. I guess you’re sleeping on my couch,” Lena said as she turned toward her hotel room.

***

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie called down the hallway of the dorms. Alex had just rounded the corner and was digging a key from her pocket when she heard her name. Maggie jogged to catch her as she reached her room.

“Sawyer,” Alex nodded and unlocked the door, leaving it open for Maggie to follow her inside. “Make yourself at home, or whatever,” Alex said as she nodded toward not so spacious room which consisted of a desk and chair, an uncomfortable couch, and two beds. Maggie bypassed the couch to sit on one of the beds while Alex dug a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out from her dresser. 

“If you don’t mind, I need to grab a shower. I might have stormed out of the sliding center without hitting the locker room.”

Maggie shrugged and motioned for Alex to go take her shower. “Practice went that well?”

“Better,” Alex called out from the bathroom where she turned on the shower. She didn’t bother closing the door. “I nearly flipped my sled and crashed.”

Maggie was gobsmacked by the open door. She couldn’t see into the bathroom at all, but just knowing the door was open was temptation enough. “That sounds painful.” 

“I’ll have some bruises, but nothing to keep me off my game tomorrow night.” Maggie heard the sounds of Alex showering and tried not to let her imagination run wild. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait too long for the shower to turn off. 

Alex reappeared, but she was wearing nothing but her low slung sweatpants, with one towel draped around her neck to cover her breasts, and another in her hands as she dried her hair. “To tell the truth, I’m still kinda buzzed from the adrenaline.”

Maggie gaped. She’s been around plenty of naked women in locker rooms before, but none of them had looked like Alex. 

“I can imagine. It’s like winning a game, only deadlier,” Maggie said. 

“Yeah. Normally I’d either get a drink or go for a run right now, just to bleed off the energy, but I think a more appealing option has presented itself.” Alex tossed the towel she was drying her hair with onto the desk. 

“Oh? What’s that?” Maggie asked. Her throat was getting dry and even though it might be polite, she couldn’t look away from Alex. 

“You,” Alex said as she stepped forward and smoothly straddled Maggie’s lap. She pulled her other towel off and dropped it to the floor. “Unless that isn’t why you’re here?” 

Maggie was transfixed. That hadn’t been Maggie’s original intent, she’d just come down for the conversation, but she sure as hell wasn't going to say no.

***

Kara regularly fell from a million feet in the air on to hard packed snow, and she was convinced she had never felt pain like this before. Everything hurt, her whole body. Her arms and her legs and her stomach and, God, her eyes. Her headache probably needed to be looked at by a neurologist it was so bad. Whoever had turned on the light needed to be drawn and quartered. Or at least hurt in a way that surpassed Kara’s own pain, though she wasn’t sure that was possible.

She felt a weight settle beside her on what had to be a couch and she shrunk away from it. “Just let me die in peace,” she managed to mumble. She hoped it was Alex. She wouldn’t have randomly gone home with someone, would she? Wasn’t she supposed to be the sensible one? Alex was the party animal. Alex would be equipped to deal with this. “Alex, I’m gonna die. Don’t tell Mom, okay?”

“I’m very sorry, but I’m not Alex.” Kara’s eyes opened as quickly as she could make them, which wasn’t very quickly at all. 

“Lena?” Kara tilted her head but immediately regretted it. That couldn’t possibly be right. No way did Lena Luthor drag a drunk Kara Danvers back to, Kara looked around, her hotel room. 

“That’s me. Here, take these,” Lena handed Kara a couple of Advil and a large glass of water. “And don’t worry, I put your medal on the coffee table.”

Kara immediately looked over and thanked God she hadn’t gotten so drunk she lost her freaking gold medal. “Thank you,” Kara groaned. She tried to sit up and found that it worked as long as she moved very, very slowly. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. It made them feel marginally better. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you like this, but I have to run. I’m already late for a meeting.” Lena stood but not before pushing a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “You can stay as long as you want. The shower is divine, just make sure the door latches when you leave.” With that, Lena disappeared. Kara flopped back down on the couch. At least she had been too hungover to be nervous. And a shower did seem like a good idea.

***

M’gann paced the center of the oval as the first of her skaters came to the line. Team USA wasn't favored to win gold in this event, but you never knew what could happen on race day. The racer got into his stance and M'gann held her breath until the starting bell sounded. It was her own little tradition, one she had started after her own racing days were over, and after she became a coach.

She yelled encouragement to Jordi as he rounded the first corner. There was nothing she could do now. It was out of her hands.

***

Maggie looked around the locker room as she tightened the laces on her skates. They were about to go out for their last warm-up before the semi-final and Maggie was trying to calm her nerves. Pamela was over by her locker, joking with Kate about something that probably had nothing to do with anything, but if it kept Kate loose, Maggie was all for it.

Maggie had her own reason for feeling loose-limbed and she was named Alex Danvers. She'd imagined the sex being good, in an idle way when she thought it would never happen. She hadn't thought it would be mind-blowing. It sucked that they would probably never see each other again after the Olympics were over because Maggie really wanted to have more sex like that. 

Kate had smirked at her when she had finally dragged herself back to their room the night before, and if the women's luge schedule had found its way into her locker, she wasn't going to look at it until after the match. Right now, she needed to focus on Finland.

***

Kara had to admit, the cold air had made her feel like a human again, and only her headache persisted. She really wanted to get back out on the snow, but they were running the men's competition on the hill that day, so she wouldn’t have time to get back out there until the next. It meant she didn't have much to do until Alex's competition that night. Now that her stomach was settled, she thought she might find some food somewhere that wasn't the cafeteria. Sure, the food wasn't bad, and it was nutritionally balanced but wasn't fried. After the night before, she really needed something fried. There had to be a street cart somewhere nearby. Those were universal, right?

Just as she found one and was walking up, a hand found its way into the crook of her elbow. Kara jumped about 15 feet in the air until she managed to get a look at who it was. Was Lena Luthor stalking her?

"Sorry about that, but trust me, I was saving you from certain death," Lena said as she guided Kara away from the food cart. Kara bent her arm to keep Lena's hand there, but she pouted anyway.

"You know, you really are too much," Lena said in response to the pout. Kara blushed. 

"I was looking for lunch," she said. She threw one last wistful look back at the food cart before she focused on Lena. "It was the first place I saw that wasn't healthy." 

It felt almost normal to have Lena on her arm like she wasn't going to trip over her own feet any minute. "Come on, I'll take you to lunch," Lena said, and Kara no longer felt normal. She was definitely going to trip. 

"Oh… Okay," she said. Her tongue suddenly felt thick and clumsy, but she allowed Lena to guide her away from the Olympic complex and toward a nearby restaurant. It looked way classier than Kara was used to, but if it kept her in Lena's presence for a bit longer, she would go with it. 

The host quickly sat them and provided them with menus translated into perfect English. For once in the last five minutes, Kara was not overwhelmed. If there was one thing besides snowboarding that Kara knew, it was food. She wanted one of everything, but she probably couldn't eat that much. She ordered the pork katsu and hoped it would satisfy her stomach's need for something fried, even if it wasn't deep fried. 

Somehow, while they had been ordering, the table had gotten smaller and Lena was way closer than she had been a minute before. God, she was pretty. Kara blushed. 

"So, any more celebratory plans for the day?" Lena asked as she sipped her water. 

"Absolutely not. I don't think my body could take it," Kara hoped it sounded like a joke and not pathetic. "Anyway, Alex's first two runs are tonight, so I'm going to be over there watching. I'm sure we'll have another party after she wins though. Or maybe after the big air competition, since that's the next day. You should totally come." 

Lena's laugh was light and airy. "I'd be honored, though I won't be able to come by until after we're done taping for the night." 

Kara shrugged, "Whenever. If I know Alex, I'm sure we'll be celebrating all night."

***

Alex jogged lightly around the holding room while she waited for her turn. She tried to keep J'onn's words in her head. Day one was just about staying in contention. No one won or lost on day one.

Right.

Alex switched from jogging to jumping up and down in place. It was better for working off nervous energy. And it was a tradition. Alex didn't believe in luck, but there was no reason to change things now.

***

Cat hated having to go on location. It thoroughly screwed with her schedule, her anchors turned into over caffeinated toddlers, and she didn't get to sleep in her own bed at night. The only good thing about it was pulling Carter out of school and letting have a once in a lifetime experience. Cat checked her watch. Right now he was off watching snowboard cross or some other sport that didn't exist when she was a child. She supposed it all must be very exciting.

She, however, had been stuck in the studio for almost the entire week prepping for the morning show every day and doing damage control for the Nightly News broadcasts when something required on-the-ground interference. Personally, she prefered short track speed skating, fast and brutal and over in a few minutes. She didn't have enough time to get bored. 

But now she had a bigger problem: her star host had a crush on America's next golden girl. Or at least Kara would be before the Olympics were over. That was Cat's job after all. She wasn't there to sell the sports. She was there to sell the story. 

Maybe there was a way to sell this new development. The heart eyes between the two of them were disgusting. Only baby animals were supposed to be that cute. She'd have to think about it for awhile. There had to be an angle. She was, after all, very, very good at her job.

***

Alex had been pacing outside of Maggie's door for at least three minutes when the door suddenly opened. She jumped about 15 feet in the air.

"So, Danvers, did you want to come in," Maggie asked. 

"Oh, what?" Alex said, "Pfft, I was just walking by. On my way to my room." Alex tried to play it off but wasn't at all successful.

“Your room is that way,” Maggie pointed in the opposite direction from the way Alex had been walking. 

“Right,” Alex ran a hand through her hair, “uh, yeah. I’ll come in. If you don’t mind or anything.” Alex didn’t normally try to see her one night stands again the next day, but there was something about Maggie that drew Alex back. Maybe because she knew it couldn’t last longer than a week anyway. 

Maggie stepped to the side to let Alex in. “Not that I’m expecting anything, but my roommate’s out for her night. She’s staying in her wife’s hotel room.” 

“Right. That’s great,” Alex was suddenly nervous. “That she gets to do that, I mean.” She looked around the room for something to distract her, but it was hard when everything was literally the same as her room. 

“I heard you won your match,” That was a safe topic. Alex sat on the couch and immediately regretted not sitting on the bed. They really was remarkably uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, pretty decisively. Just Canada between us and the gold medals.” 

“Yeah, I heard. I tried to get tickets but they were sold out,” Alex fidgeted. 

“I saw you had a good night,” Maggie said. She started to reach out but then stopped. Alex didn’t know how to tell her that she wouldn’t have minded. 

“Second going into tomorrow night. First would have been better, but I’ll take second.” Why was having a conversation so hard? She and Maggie had been fine the last two times they had seen each other. They sat in silence for a long minute. 

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie finally broke the tension. “Get off of that stupid couch and take your pants off,” Maggie said as she stood and started to pull her shirt off. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex replied as she did as she was told.

***

Kara rolled over when she heard the door to her and Alex’s room open. The light from the hallway hit her straight across her eyes. “Alex?” she asked, hoping it wasn’t some other kind of intruder. She wasn’t equipped to defend herself in the middle of the night.

“Yeah,” Alex whispered back. She’d been trying not to wake Kara but hadn’t succeeded. 

“What time is it?” Kara half sat up, resting her weight back on her elbows as she used one hand to push her hair out of her face. 

“Around 1:30,” Alex was still whispering even though Kara was awake now. 

“What’re you doing up? J’onn’s gonna kill you,” Kara said. J’onn would absolutely kill Alex. He might wait until after the race, but if he found out, Alex was in for a very stern lecture and probably wind sprints. 

“J’onn’s not going to find out,” Alex said. She quickly stripped off her clothes as she rummaged around for her pajamas. 

“Is that a hickey? On your stomach?” Kara rolled her eyes and plopped down on her mattress. “Only you would go out and get laid the night before probably the biggest competition of your life.”

Alex crawled into her bed and under the covers. “I got laid last night too. Maybe it’s good luck.” 

“You don’t believe in luck.”

***

“I’m not going to hit on Tanith White,” Lucy smacked James in the stomach and immediately regretted it when her hand bounced off of his abs.

“Come on, I’ll give you ten bucks,” James said. He flashed Lucy his most charming smile, but after dating him for years before they decided they were better off as friends and partners, she was immune. 

“She’s married,” Lucy replied. 

“So was that guy at Holland House last night,” James said it like that was a perfectly logical explanation. 

“But I didn’t know that. Freaking speed skater. All they do it turn left,” Lucy rolled her eyes. Yes, Tanith White was super attractive. Of course she was. Lucy didn’t hit on every attractive person she met. That would be ridiculous.

“Come on, it’ll make the interview so much more interesting,” James knocked his shoulder, really his upper arm, into Lucy’s. “I already told Lois about it. And ten bucks.” James pulled a ten dollar bill out of his pocket. 

Lucy grabbed it and put it in her own pocket. “Fine, I’ll do it. But you still owe me for telling Hanyu I thought he was pretty.”

***

J’onn savored his first cup of coffee of the day. It was slightly over-roasted, but a touch of milk made it just fine.

He looked up as M’gann pulled up the chair across from him, her own cup of coffee in hand. 

“Good morning,” he said as he tried to repress a smile. 

“Good morning,” M’gann’s smile was subdued but she didn’t try to suppress it. She found J’onn’s feet under the table and brushed her ankle against his. He couldn’t repress his smile anymore. 

“No Alex?” she asked. 

J’onn chuckled. “This early? Are you kidding me? I’ll be lucky to see her before noon.” But he wasn’t complaining. He and Alex had been working together for years. He knew when she need leeway and when she needed him to be stern. Today, she could manage her own time. There was nothing left he could do for her other than stand at the starting line and give her one final pep talk. 

“Well, when you do see her, tell her I said good luck,” M’gann said. 

J’onn reached across the table and briefly took M’gann’s hand, giving it a brief, light squeeze. “I will. But we don’t believe in luck.”

***

Kara stood at the top of the mountain. She needed one good jump to make it to the finals the next day. She had already crashed on her first, but she tried to put that out of her mind. She had two left and she was going to stomp both of them.

Clark held his hand out for one final fist bump before she went. Fist bump, check her goggles, check her bindings, then go. 

One minute Kara was flying down the mountain. The next, she was just flying. It was the best feeling in the world. A flip, a twist, then another and another and another and then boom! Her board hit the snow exactly right. 

She slid to the bottom of the hill and took her board off. Now it was up to the judges.

***

Leslie couldn’t breathe. Her legs were burning, her arms hurt, and she couldn’t breathe. She was 500 meters from the end of the race and her entire body was made of lactic acid.

She wasn’t on the gold medal pace, but if she could just hang on, silver was in reach. Her lungs burned and her legs shook, but the finish line was right there. Leslie thrust out her ski and slid across the line. 

Then she was on the ground and her teammates were on top of her. One of them was crying, and it had better be her. From the reaction, she was sure they won something, but at that moment, she just wanted a hot bath and to sleep for a million years.

***

Alex stood at the top of the mountain. She was still in second with one last run to go. If she put together a good run, she would probably guarantee herself a silver, but if she could put together something spectacular, then the gold was right there for her to take.

J’onn rubbed her shoulders then slapped her on the back twice before she sat on her sled and got ready. She rocked forward once, then twice. The third time and she was off. 

She made it through the first four turns and knew she was quick. Seven and eight were gone before she could think. Then she was in the Dragon’s Tail. It didn’t feel like she had lost any time, but she couldn’t tell. Then the rest of the turns were over and she was sliding across the finish line. She tried to look up at her time and break at the same time but it wasn’t working. She had to focus on stopping first. When she finally looked up, she couldn’t believe it. A new track record. She had made a new track record. 

The rest of her support team flooded the track and practically lifted her to the side. She knew somewhere above her J’onn was rushing down to join her. She swore she could hear Kara and her mom’s voice shouting in the crowd. 

Then the beeps started to count down the final luger. Alex held her breath and watched the clock.

***

Maggie leaned against the wall across from Alex’s room. Alex was probably off celebrating. Maggie was going to wait 10 more minutes and then she was going to go.

She was just about to make good on that when she heard two voices, two very happy voices, ringing down the hallway. Alex somehow lit up even more when she spotted Maggie. She whispered something to the blonde at her side, the blonde who giggled and quickly made her exit, then sauntered to where Maggie was waiting. 

“That’s a fancy piece of bling you’ve found yourself,” Maggie said, trying to play it cool. Alex’s smile couldn’t get any bigger. 

“Does anyone even use the word ‘bling’ anymore?” Alex asked. Then suddenly Maggie couldn’t wait any longer. She jumped into Alex’s arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Alex staggered back against her door and fumbled to get it open without dislodging Maggie. It was a fight, but she managed it. 

Once she was inside, she walked directly to the bed and put Maggie down, lying on top of her. The medal around her neck thumped onto Maggie’s chest and broke them apart. 

“Can I take this off, or were you going to leave it on while we did this?” Maggie ran her hands up the ribbon holding the medal around Alex’s neck. 

“I don’t know if I’m ever taking it off,” Alex said, but she nodded and ducked her head down to let Maggie pull it off. Maggie carefully placed it on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. 

“I know I’m not as sexy as a gold medal, but maybe you’ll let me take off the rest of your clothes anyway.”

***

Alex woke up the next morning to Maggie in her arms and Kara snoring lightly in her bed. Luckily, Maggie had managed to pull on one of Alex’s tee shirts before she fell asleep otherwise this would have a very embarrassing morning. Alex’s shifting woke Maggie and it was only a quick, “shhh,” and a nod toward Kara that kept Maggie from trying to resume their activities from the night before. Instead, Maggie blushed. Alex thought the blush looked pretty on her and cursed Kara for coming back to their room. She wasn’t even sure how she had managed to sleep through Kara’s return.

Maggie smiled sheepishly. She pulled Alex into a kiss then, with a sad smile, mimed leaving. Alex could only nod as Maggie slipped from the bed, grabbed her shorts from the night before, and took off.

***

Lena awoke in her giant hotel room bed and stretched as far as she could toward the corners. She wished she wasn’t waking up alone. Right now, she was focused on a certain blonde snowboarder, and she didn’t think that would be changing for some time.

Kara was… Lena sighed. Kara was beautiful and sunny and sweet. She was almost everything Lena was not. America loved Lena in spite of her aloof nature, not because of it. They were already starting to love Kara for how bright she was. Add a second gold medal and the love affair would be complete. 

If only her own love life were so well scripted. There would be no handsome man waiting for her when she finally made it home. She wondered if Kara had anyone waiting for her.

***

Kara’s second gold medal was almost a foregone conclusion. She put down a killer first run and no one else could catch up. Kara watched each snowboarder slide down the mountain in front of her and mentally wished all of them the best. She wanted to win, but she wanted them to have good days too. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Siobhan ended up coming close, but she just couldn't pull off the last rotation on her last jump, the one that might have put her over the top. But even she couldn't hold a candle to Kara’s brilliance that day.

With the medal already in her pocket, Kara took her final run as a victory lap. It didn’t even matter that she fell at the end. Her Olympics has been amazing.

***

Alex downed the shot of tequila and sulked. She didn’t know why exactly she was in a bad mood. They were supposed to be celebrating her and Kara’s gold medals, but for some reason, she wasn’t exactly in a partying mood.

She was faking it though. She was faking it well enough that everyone else at the party would have sworn she was having a good time.

But there was something wrong. Alex sighed and then gave up. 

She called Astra. 

Maybe now she could actually have fun.

***

Lena walked into the party close to 12:30 and Kara was right, it was still in full swing. She wasn't really there to party though. She still had to look good for the cameras the next day, and there was no good way to hide a hangover.

But she wanted to find Kara and congratulate her, and it would be polite to do the same to Alex. They would both be on the show the next morning, but it still seemed rude to show up to the party and not speak to both of them. She was on another mission as well. One that also included finding Kara. 

Finally, the crowd parted and Kara appeared. Lena walked over to her before she disappeared.

"You made it!" Kara bounced in place then threw her arms around Lena's neck, enveloping Lena in the happiest hug she had ever been a part of. Lena couldn't stop herself from smiling back. Kara actually seemed sober this time, which was a plus. 

"I wouldn't have missed it," Lena said. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and briefly looked down. "There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Okay," Kara said guilelessly. Lena took Kara's hand and led her to a shadowed corner. 

"You're not going to kill me in a dark corner, are you?" Kara joked though she merely looked curious. 

"No. Nothing like that." Dropping Kara's hand, Lena wrung her own together. "Actually, I wanted to know, if you're going to be in New York soon, well," Lena paused and looked uncomfortable. "Would you like to have dinner sometime? What I mean is, would you like to go on a date with me?" Lena had never felt this insecure about anything. What was she doing? She didn't even know if Kara was into women, though she'd at least been getting the vibe that Kara was into her. 

Kara's smile got brighter. She pulled Lena into another really big hug. "I would love to go out to dinner with you. But first, you should probably have some of the champagne that's floating around. It's really good," Kara said as she reached out and snagged two flutes from someone passing by. She handed one to Lena then linked their arms together. She didn't let go for the rest of the night.

***

Maggie held on to Kate’s hand as tightly as she could. They were down to their final shot in the shootout and Maggie was a bundle of nerves. One last shot and it was over. Either way, it had been a hell of a game, but she wanted that gold medal. The whole teamed wanted that gold medal. Silver might be an honor for some people, but with the rivalry between Canada and the US, anything less than gold was failure.

Their final skater took the ice and started in on her run. She pulled the puck left then right then the Goalie was off her line and the puck was in the back of the net! Everyone rushed onto the ice. There was already a sea of gloves and sticks in the center of the rink, but it didn’t matter. She skated right through them until she reached a wall of people made up of her teammates. She threw herself at the wall and quickly got pulled into the massive hug. 

The celebration seemed to go on forever, but suddenly it was time for the medal ceremony. The officiants herded everyone onto the stands and started placing the medals around their necks and suddenly it was real. Maggie looked up and around the stadium as the medal hung around her neck. She looked over to where she knew her teammates' families would be. Since she had only needed the one ticket for her aunt, she'd given the others away. That her aunt had gotten sick at the last minute had been a terrible blow. Still, she knew whatever time it was at home, her aunt was watching the match and cheering her on and crying like a baby. 

So she wasn't expecting to look over and see anyone that was there for her and just her. That's when she saw Alex and the blonde from the night before. She guessed it must be her sister. Alex had said the game was sold out, but maybe having a few gold medals opened doors. Maggie wouldn't know yet. 

The National Anthem started. Maggie wrapped her arms around her teammates and started singing. There would be time to figure out things with Alex later.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was really, really close to making Maggie a Canadian, but I had to give her a happy ending too. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this!
> 
> If you have a follow-up scene you want to see, leave it in a comment and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Comments are love


End file.
